Undertaking the Darkness
by Kaa-san
Summary: AU Kagome was born into a world where all darkness was banished underground. On her 15th birthday, she was dared by her frieds to go into the darkness. After unleashing ancient evils, Kag must undertake the darkness and try to seal it once again. IK
1. Prologue

**Undertaking the Darkness**

****  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Prologue  
  
The age of the light bringers. That was the name of the current period of time. Most people thought that the peace and equality would last forevermore, but two people knew the truth.

It was the thirty-fifth year of the light bringers, and a small child had just been born. Sakura and Joeru Higurashi had just been blessed with a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Upon her birth, they named her Kagome. When the midwife, Kaede, had left, Sakura had a vision. Having miko blood coursing through her veins, she had the occasional gift of foresight. What she had witnessed was terrible, and she broke down, sobbing, cradling her newborn child in her arms

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I...saw something." He tried to interrupt, but she stopped him.

"The light bringer era shall come to an end, and the cause of its downfall shall be the fault of an unaware child. Fifteen years from now, in the fiftieth year of the light bringers, we shall fall into darkness once again. She shall release what has been sealed, and then, to all appearances, fix the problem. But it is only a temporary solution. Darkness shall come again, at the fault of a young girl. An extraordinary girl, who shall impact our future forever.

"Who? We must stop this child, before it is too late!" Seeing more tears stream down her face, his heart began to sink. "Sakura?" he asked gently. He could only make out one word, but it was enough to make his heart shatter.

"Kagome..." His fury began to rise, forming from panic.

"Tell no one of this, do you understand?" She nodded. "No one needs to know but us. We'll keep her safe, at all costs."  
  
The little girl, Kagome, grew up happily, surrounded by many friends. Her parents taught her manners and raised her as best they could, keeping the secret of her true destiny from her...

* * *

This is the prologue, and currently all I have written of this story thus far. Reviews are appreciated. I'll try to write more as soon as I can.

Kaa-san


	2. Dreams

**Undertaking the Darkness**

Chapter 1

Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

* * *

She was walking through the dark, damp pathways once again. Terrified and unable to find her way out, she began to cry. A shadow appeared in the darkness, and called out to her. 

"Feh, what's wrong?" Afraid that the mysterious figure was one of those that killed innocents, she stopped crying and tried to control her loud breathing.

He, for surely no female could have a voice that masculine and gravelly, kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She dared a glance at him, but couldn't make out any features.

"I want to go home," she stated wearily.

"Where do you live?"

"Above ground."

"How did you manage to get this far into here?"

"I'm...lost."

"You shouldn't be here. Thankfully everybody besides me is still sealed. I'll help you out of here."

"But...why?" Even though she couldn't see him, she could hear the way his voice sounded like he was thinking about the past.

"You remind me of someone I once knew..."

"Who are you?"

"My name is-"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nee-chan!" Souta, her younger brother, shouted, effectively waking her up.

Kagome had been having dreams about the legendary darkness for weeks now, and this was the closest she'd ever been to discovering the identity of the kind stranger. She sighed, annoyed but unable to stay mad at Souta for waking her up.

"Mou, Souta, what is it?" He grinned madly and pounced onto her bed, effectively dislodging her obese cat, Buyo.

"Don't tell me you forgot! It's your birthday, and Mama made you breakfast! She wanted me to come wake you up." Her stormy blue-gray orbs lightened.

"It's my birthday? Why didn't you say so?" Souta sweat-dropped.

"Nee-chan...I just did..." She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Oh, yea..." She put a finger to her lips, then spaced out until he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Kagome?" She looked at him.

"Hmm...Souta? What are you doing here?" He fell to the ground anime-style and began twitching. He spoke to her carefully, annunciating each word.

"I'm going down to breakfast. It's your birthday, so come down and eat." She smiled brightly and tussled his hair.

"Thanks, Souta. Go tell Mama and Ji-chan that I'll be there in a minute." He left, muttering about crazy older sisters and how they couldn't remember anything. She smiled fondly as she grabbed her robe, a fuzzy purple thing with cute-looking cows on it. She put on her slippers and walked downstairs, yawning.

Today was her fifteenth birthday, and her small family wished her well as her grandfather pulled out a present.

"Here, Kagome. This is for you." It was a wrapped box, and she shook it anxiously before ripping open the paper. She opened it and just stared.

"Ji-chan...it's a mummified kappa hand..."

"I know, and it's used for..." She tossed it to the cat.

"Eat it, Buyo." The cat managed to shift his bulk and began munching on the green, scaly hand.

"NO! Give me that back, you stupid cat!" Her grandfather began playing tug-of-war with the cat over the mummified hand.

Kagome just walked over to her mother, who pulled her daughter into a loving embrace.

"Kagome...my sweet baby girl! I can't believe you're all grown up already! I love you so much!" Kagome, unsure of what to make of her mother's behavior, just sat there as her mother began sobbing.

"Mama...I'm only fifteen..." At that, Mama began sobbing harder.

"Right..." She delicately peeled herself away from her mother and took a seat at the table. It was a very dysfunctional breakfast, to say the least. Souta was stuffing his face with food, Ji-chan was still wrestling with the cat, now trying to purify Buyo, convinced that he was possessed by a youkai, and Mama burst into tears every time she looked at Kagome.

"Mama, can I go out with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi later today?"

"Whatever you want to do, sweetie, you can do." Souta stopped eating for a millisecond and asked, his mouth full of food,

"Does that mean she can go out and get drunk and party all night long?" She nodded emphatically.

"Whatever you want to do!" Kagome edged away from the table, finished eating.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go take a shower then, ja ne!" She kissed her mother, gave her brother a hug, and walked around her grandfather.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she had finished taking a shower, she walked into her room, unsure of which outfit to wear. She finally decided on a pale blue tank top and a dark blue skirt. She brushed her ebony locks into place, sighing as her hair went wildly curly once again. She just shrugged and walked out the door, going to meet her friends at the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you guys want to go?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, Kagome, you're the birthday girl, where do you want to go?" Yuka asked. Eri grinned.

"Not so fast, you guys. She still hasn't gone through with our traditional birthday dare." She gulped. Eri was going to get back at her for what she had made her do...

"What...what do you have in mind?" The three girls held a whispered conference, and at one point Ayumi shouted out,

"Anything but that!" The other two clamped their hands over her mouth, glanced nervously back at Kagome, and continued their discussion.

"Okay, we've decided what you have to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood at the edge of the dark tunnel. She was at the border, at the place that all people avoided and all parents warned their children to stay away from. She was at the border of the light and the dark. It was pitch black, and Kagome kept remembering all of the dreams she'd had.

"Come on, you aren't chicken, are you?" Gulping nervously but keeping her head tall, she said nothing, just walked into the darkness, certain that the stranger would help her should she find any trouble.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Hope ya liked it, chapter two should be here sometime within the next century!

Japanese words:

Mou- geez

Ja ne- see ya later

WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe: Thank you!! You're my first reviewer for this story!! Yep, this is gonna be somethin big, you're right! I'm looking forward to hearing your input on my stories in the future!!

Journey of a Soul Reviews:

Briana Kozak: ::hugs:: Thanks, Bree!! And the whole poem thing, I just wrote the poem one day, and then I thought...I can make a fanfic outta this! Look out, poem book, here I come!

Kaa-san


End file.
